Silent Shadows, Shining Fur
by WhiteTigerRei
Summary: This is a trial story, I got some kawaii pics off the internet, and I'm writing a story to go with them. This story is darker, but good. A mysterious epidemic is sweeping Domino, and the main targets are a ruthless CEO, an exthug, and three teens with con
1. Chapter 1

Hi again, Guardian Aeotos is in da house! I learned sign language today, and I figured ot how to swear! YAYAYAYAAAYYY!

I said I'm not adding more to 'Theft, Assault, Renewal', so I'll answer my reviews here. I got one praising one, and a request. Here's my answer to the praise one:

Kotori-chan: Yay, I'm glad you liked it, now I can submit it for the contest thing! Yes, Bakura is Ryou in this, and I'm sorry I can't keep going, but so far i have Does some mental math> three other fics to continue, plus alot of schoolwork. But the term's nearly over, so I can update quicker! Thankies!

Yeah, this is a darker fic, with most of the characters in it, plus some OCs.

Warning: This story contains OOC, OC and AU. I think. Bakura is waaaaayyy out of character, I think, and there is a bit of scary stuff. Not much though.

Ryou: Guardian Aeotos does not own YuGiOh! If she did, the world would be ending. But this is one jackal-youkai who doesn't own us. Phew.

Bakura: Am I nice in the story?

GA: Mebbe.

Malik: Muahahahahaha! I am not in this chappie!

GA: Don'tworry, you'll be in here eventually... hmm hmm hmm.. I'm humming Shout to the Lord, is catchy! Doo doo, shout to the lord for joy, all the earth!

Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Jonouchi: SHUT UP!

* * *

"Top story today, a strange epidemic appears to be sweeping through Domino City..."

The voice erupting from the speakers was drowned out by a howl of rage.

"Pharaoh! Get down here!" yelled the irate thief, shaking his white hair out of his face.

A grinning boy was hanging over the edge of the banister. His tri-coloured, hedgehog-esque hair waved as he taunted his rival.

"Why don't you make me, tomb robber?"

A blank look swept across the tomb robber's face, and his features softened. His red eyes turned chocolaty brown, and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Yami. Bakura's been cranky lately. He lost a bet to Jonouchi. It was only $10, but he's pissed off."

"No worry, Ryou," Yami said. "Yugi told me about that bet. Nearly died again laughing."

"Can I talk to Yugi?"

"Yep."

Yami's features blurred a bit, and his hair, eyes and overall height changed. He shrunk about an inch, and peered over the banister.

"They're impossible, aren't they?" he said. Ryou nodded.

"You try having an insane tomb robber in your head." the white-haired boy said, then he broke into a fit of coughing.

"Ryou? You okay?" asked Yugi, running down the stairs. He helped Ryou sit down, and got him a glass of water. When the other boy stopped coughing, he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yug'. Just a cold or something." Ryou reassured the shorter boy.

Yami took over. "That's good. How's the tomb robber doing?"

"Still sulking, Yami. At least that's all, I hope." Ryou said, smiling ruefully.

/What, you don't trust me, yadonushi/

Nope, I don't.

At that, Bakura cut off the mind link.

"Ryou? Don't space out like that, it's creepy." said Yami, waving his hand in the teen's face.

"Oh, sorry Yami."

"Good. Now, Yugi has to go, we promised Jonouchi we'd be at his house in-" Yami checked his watch. "-15 minutes! Ra, we have to run! See ya, Ryou!" the 3000-year-old Pharaoh said, dashing out the door.

"Yeah, bye." called Ryou after him. Then he broke into another coughing fit. Bakura appeared in spirit form beside him, rubbing his back and sitting him on the sofa.

"You're not okay, are you, yadonushi."

"I told Yugi, I'm fine," argued Ryou. "It's just a cough."

"Mm-hmm, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"That's new." said Ryou sarcastically. Bakura hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Ryou!"

"What?"

"Go to bed, you look tired."

"No I'm not, I'm wide awake!" Ryou said, yawning.

"Yep, right. I'm your other self, and I can tell that you're tired."

"Alright, I'm tired. But us mortals have to eat, you know. I'm making dinner."

"Fine, I'll be in my soul room." Bakura said, fading away. Ryou felt him enter his soul, and he smiled. Pulling out a bowl and a packet of spaghetti, he grinned.

"Oh well, whatever's eating him can wait. I'm hungry."

O

From the back of Ryou's mind, Bakura sat in his soul room, thinking. He had been doing so for a long time now. There was something strange going on, and he would figure out what. If it was affecting his host, it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Bakura: NOOOOOOO! I'm nice!

Ryou: I'm your host, bakamono

Bakura: Oh yeah...

GA: Anyway, I hope this chappie was okay, I wrote it in all of an hour.

Malik, Marik, Jonouchi: GA? Where's the Coke?

GA: In the fridge!

M, M, J: Thankies!

Ryou: Please, kind people, review, so we can buy more cola!


	2. Mystery in Domino

No-one reviewed my story! Wah! Oh, well, i can still write, and I'm happy doing that. Even though, at the moment, I am ultimatly pissed. My sister's friend and I were talking, and she said a lot of harsh things about my sis! I will get her for that.

Anyway, if you read this story, please, please review! this chapter is darker than the others, i promise.If you like Yugi or Yami, you might be very annoyed at the end. If so, flame away! I love them, and they in turn help me better my writing! So FLAME OR COMPLIMENT, JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!

Disclaimer:  
Ryou: Dokkasou does not own YuGiOh. she wrote this story about some pictures she found on the internet, they are property of Kagami of Little Mariks Haven, a KAWAII Chibi site, or Ghost's anime Kitties, i think thats it...

Bakura: Hikari, you suck at disclaimers.

Ryou: Shut up!

DS: Oh well. join the mental hospital, we have lovely white jackets... ha ha...

* * *

A few streets away, Yugi arrived at Jonouchi's apartment. After a few minutes knocking, the door swung open, and a giggling Anzu peered out.

"Hey Yugi!" she said, with her usual chirpiness. "You just missed the funniest thing!"

"Hey Anzu!" replied Yugi, grinning. He ran through the open doorway and into Jonouchi's living room / kitchen.

Jonouchi was standing over the sink, water dripping from his honey-coloured hair. There was pink soda running down his back, and when he looked up, he shook himself like a dog.

"Hey Yug'."

"Hey Jo. What in Ra's name happened?"

Honda, Mai and Otogi were lounging on the cough, and Mai answered.

"That bakamono tried to look down my top!"

Yugi winced. "I can guess what happened."

Honda grinned. "Not nice."

"Yeah…" said Otogi. "Jo, you are officially the dumbest perv this side of Domino."

"Grrr…" was Jonouchi's only statement.

Inside his soul room, Yami was currently roaring with laughter. Ra only knows why… He's a 3000-year-old Pharaoh, who knows what's going through his mind… Oh well…

For a few hours, the six friends talked, about school, a new Duel Monsters tournament and other things. When it got around 10pm, everyone finally decided it was time to pack it in and go home. Mai and Otogi drove back to their respective houses, and Honda drove Anzu back to her apartment on his motorbike.

"See ya, Jo!" said Yugi, running off down the street in the direction of the Kame Game shop.

"Bye! See ya at school tomorrow!" Jonouchi said, wandering back inside.

Yugi stared around as he walked home. He bet the Millennium Puzzle that someone was watching him!

A flash of gold caught his eye, and he swung around. A pair of violet eyes was staring at him from the shadows of a dark alleyway.

"Jonouchi? Is that you?"

No reply. Then a low growl echoed down the street. The eyes drew closer, and a fanged mouth gleamed below them. A large shape emerged from the darkness, and Yugi gasped.

The lithe form moved with feline grace, clawed feet padding softly on the concrete. Golden bands adorned the beast's wrists and neck, and gold earrings dangled from its pointed ears. A pale violet, sleeveless hoodie, the front linked by a chain, hung loosely around its thin frame, matching the cold eyes. Black kohl outlined the violet orbs, and the beasts face was covered in light brown fur. Sandy-coloured fur covered its neck, forming a sort of ruff.

The feline's mouth gaped in a silent snarl as it leapt at the short teen. Yugi let out a piercing scream as inch-long fangs sank into his arms. He fainted in fright as Yami took over.

"You!" he yelled at the creature. It back away, and was shortly joined by another feline. This one was similar, but had a larger ruff, and was wearing a black muscle shirt, with a deep purple cloak. Baring its fangs, it let out an unearthly shriek.

Yami's echoing scream hung on the night air.

Ryou woke at the piercing scream coming from his street. It sounded frighteningly familiar, dieing away just as suddenly. Ryou stared out the window of his bedroom. Something was stirring in the bushes, and a lithe form slipped off down the road. A pool of liquid glinted red in the moonlight, and Ryou held back a horrified moan. He turned and threw a shirt over his bare chest, sliding on a pair of slippers and running downstairs.

When he got outside, the stench of blood was overpowering. Another smell, dusty and exotic, was drifting in the still air. It left Ryou wondering. His yami was dead asleep in his soul room, so he couldn't help. Bakura tended to get violent when he was woken up.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig breaking caught Ryou's attention. He spun around. A gold blur shot from the bushes, and something smashed into him with sickening force, slamming him back into the pool of crimson liquid. Several ribs cracked, and he badly jolted his shoulder.

Through a red haze, Ryou saw a feline face staring down at him, fangs bared. Black liquid glistened at the tip of each tooth. Then his vision cleared, and he saw the… thing… lower its brown and gold furred head to his neck.

A cold pain, like an icy dagger, pierced his throat, sweeping through his body. It was replaced by a burning heat. Through the pain, Ryou felt warm blood trickling from his neck. His vision went black, and he was alone in a world of pain.

From his place at the back of Ryou's mind, Bakura felt a sudden rush of pain, battering his body like a red hot hammer. When his head cleared, he raised a hand to his sore throat. A split second later, he took control of his host's body.

The first thing he saw was a strange cat, licking blood and black liquid from its inch-long fangs. He felt the blood streaming from his neck, staining his white hair red. A white mist was forming in front of the yami's eyes, and he passed out.

* * *

YAY! nother chappie, read and waiting for reviewers! I may have toi change the genre though.. review and tell me if i should... 


End file.
